


no amount of rain can make his smile dull

by chrobins



Series: KuroTsuki Drabbles [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by this beautiful cute fluffy art https://twitter.com/aeroounaut/status/711625626042544128</p>
<p>please enjoy <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	no amount of rain can make his smile dull

Again, Tsukishima found Kuroo at the grocery store with handfuls of bags filled with cat food no doubt (Tsukishima never knew if Kuroo actually had cats or if Kuroo ate them himself). “Good evening, Kuroo-san.” Tsukishima greeted, standing next to his neighbor. “Have you ever heard of a weather forecast?”

 

Kuroo jumped a little at the voice, but melted instantly when he saw who it was. “Tsukki!” He laughed a little, looking up at the rain clouds. “It was all sunshine when I left.” Kuroo smiled and then turned to Tsukishima. “Besides, I knew my knight in shining armor would come and save me.” Kuroo mewled as Tsukishima opened up his umbrella.

 

“Well, there’s nothing shiny about this umbrella, but this time it will be big enough for both of us.” Tsukishima said plainly, though the redness at the tips of his ears did not go unseen.

 

“Hmm…” Kuroo mused, gazing at Tsukishima in a way that made the latter a little uncomfortable.

 

Tsukishima adjusted his glasses. “What is it, Kuroo-san?” He asked as they started walking.

 

Kuroo smiled wide, a smile Tsukishima knew all too well. “I’m just surprised, Tsukki, that you thought so far ahead as to bring a bigger umbrella than last time.” Kuroo inched closer to Tsukishima. “That’s very considerate of you, Tsukki.”

 

“Well, I just had a feeling that I’d run into an idiot at the grocery store who buys copious amounts of cat food and never thinks to bring an umbrella in the middle of April, and if I did run into this man with incredulous hair, I’d surely not like to get one of my shoulders soaked because we don’t fit inside a standard umbrella.” Tsukishima huffed, looking down at the ground.

 

“Oya? Tsukki thought about me?” Kuroo chuckled, leaning his shoulder into Tsukishima’s. “You’re very sweet, you know.” He purred, watching Tsukishima’s ears and cheeks heat up. It was way too adorable.

 

Tsukishima didn’t look at Kuroo. “You’re insufferable.”

 

For a moment the didn’t speak, the sound of rain hitting the ground being their backdrop for the ten minute walk home. But once they neared the apartment complex they both lived in, Kuroo leaned in even closer. “Hey, Tsukki, do you wanna go on a date with me?”

 

“W-what?” Tsukishima stammered, feeling his entire body heat up. “Why would I go on a date with you?”

 

Kuroo only smiled in return. “I’ll take you out for cake~”

 

Tsukishima faltered for a few seconds. “Only if you’re buying…”

 

“Yahoo~” Kuroo cheered, running the rest of the way to the building, not caring that he would get soaked in the process. Tsukishima sighed, but he couldn’t hide the small smile on his face as he chased after Kuroo.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
